The Untold Story of Aruto Tsukiyomi
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: 12 years ago he left his family being, unawares of the trouble he would leave in his wake. What happened to him and why did he leave? Thats a question only he can tell you.


Authors Notes:

Aruto Tsukiyomi. The father of Ikuto and Utau and the most interesting character I've ever had the delight to write about. This mysterious blue haired man had tugged at my inner writer after every episode/chapter of Shugo Chara, I had this urge that wouldn't leave me alone, I just had to tell his story, if only to appease my curiosity and tame my irritation. I wanted to understand why he did was he did, why he left, where he was and, most importantly, how the hell could he leave his family? As the makers of the anime/manga don't seem to want to appease my curiosity, I've taking matters into my own hands. Sadly, I've seen only two fan fictions of Aruto and it irked me to no end that nobody else wanted to write about a character who had such potential to tell an amazing story. Finally, after a long while of umming and awwing about writing this story, I decided that I would. Ikuto will be coming in the next chapter which is on its way.

Enough of my rambling, here it is.

***  
**  
The untold story of Aruto Tsukiyomi  
Chapter One - Globetrotter**  
**  
12 years before the start of Shugo Chara. (Ikuto is 5)**

The moon cast a silvery glow upon the world, the sky that should have been as black as ebony glowed silver in the stillness of the night. Wind stirred anything that wasn't attached to the ground, leaves leaping up like small creatures as the zephyr twirled them in a spiral. The street was empty and the small group of people talked quietly because of this. The car they were hanging around was a large VW campervan that was painted black and red. A blonde young man with light blue eyes was knowing on his lip as he stole looks at the violinist standing on the pavement, the man had blue hair, so dark that it was almost black in the limited light from the lampposts, two bangs hung down at either side of his face and one of his eyes were partially covered, they were beautiful, a light purple in the middle with the same dark blue on the outside, and seemed to glow even without light.

A red haired man with green eyes clapped Aruto Tsukiyomi on the shoulder and handed him a plane ticket without a word. Kintaro, for that was the blonde's name, finally broke and walked over to Aruto, frowning slightly. "Are you sure you want to do this, Aruto?" Kintaro murmured his voice gentle as he studied his blue haired friend.

"Kintaro, I-." Aruto fell silent, glancing away with a stubborn set to his jaw as his fingers curled into fists, a rush of air disturbed the hair that trailed across his cheek as Aruto sighed heavily. "I want to stay with my family, I want to watch my son grow up, my daughter turn into her teens and I want to grow old with my wife." Aruto murmured his voice so soft and broken that Kintaro faltered. "I don't want to leave but it's the only way I can protect them. I only hope my plan doesn't cause more harm than good."

"Lay off him, 'taro." The black haired man from the van said, looking up from the guitar that he was tuning near silently. "We should support his decision."

"Even if we, Aruto included, all hate it?" The red haired man, Yuki, spoke up from where he was counting a large collection of money.

"Lets just go, Aruto's going to miss his flight if we don't hurry." The black haired man, Seiko, murmured softly. Aruto nodded as the group filed into the car, Kintaro driving, and turned silently towards the house were his family slept, unawares. He thought back to the violin sitting on the kitchen counter and the note which he had scrawled through hazy eyes and then he mentally kissed his little girl on the cheek before doing the same to his son who looked so much like him.

Aruto heard his friends calling his name but he ignored it, instead whispering a promise to the wind. "I'll come back, I swear it. I swear I'll return to you, my beautiful wife." He then turned and got into the car, slamming the door shut and turning away, his heart aching as the car rumbled down the street towards the airport.

******

3 years later. (11 months after Ikuto leaves with Tsukasa.)  
Sunrise

It was nearly dawn and Aruto was barely awake, slumped on the bench overlooking the horizon, his tired eyes focusing on the sun as it crawled towards its rightful spot. People who were just waking and people who were still sleeping all stopped and looked up, Aruto included, as the beautiful hum of a violin echoed around the small town, a beautiful melody from a familiar violin. Aruto's sleep addled mind didn't make the connection as he closed his eyes, listening to the beautiful music as it soothed his raging hangover; he frowned as it stopped abruptly and opened his eyes as the commotion which ensued.

A black car squealed to a stop, dawns light making it gleam horribly. The doors opened and two men in suits ran over to the castle near to him while the other began talking to each other, one of them shut the left back door and locked it and the other looked at the stairs leading up to the castle, smiling with anticipation as he pushed the black sunglasses up his nose. Aruto glanced over to the two men who were pulling along a blue haired child of around 8 who had in his hands a violin. He was struggling but had no chance against the strength of two adults.

As they drew near, Aruto heard what they said. "Let me go! Let me go! Who the hell are you anyway?" The young boy hissed, writhing in their grasp. The men in suits smirked and the ginger one answered

"We're Easter and we've been looking for you for a long time, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You're coming with us, you're new father is waiting." The man laughed, throwing the boy into the car and sliding in after him, the other two men getting in the front. Aruto half stood only to be distracted as a blonde man came up the stairs, running with two bags in his arms. He took in the car and the boy inside and dropped them, food scattering across the floor as he ran towards the car which quickly took off.

"Ikuto! Yoru!" The man shouted and his hand stretched out towards the rapidly disappearing car. After a moment of silence, he sighed, his hands fisting in his hair as he cried out with anger. "Forgive me, I've failed in protecting you, Ikuto."

"Excuse me but… Was that blue haired boy's name Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Aruto whispered, his voice dying at the end of the sentence as he followed the car with his eyes.

"Y-yes." The blonde said, turning towards Aruto without really seeing him. "Wait a minute, you're…-" The blonde gasped. "Aruto Tsukiyomi!"


End file.
